L'odyssée d'Harry
by milune
Summary: En Grece antique vit Harry Potter. Un mystère plane sur lui et il décide donc de partir avec Ron, Hermione...ET GINNY?
1. Default Chapter

INTRODUCTION 

Nous sommes en  avant Jésus-Christ dans une grande ville de Grèce nommée Olympie. Dans cette cité vivait Harry Potter. Il habitait seul car ses parents étaient morts.

Ce jeune garçon était spécial car il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et dans

la région, tout le monde racontait qu'il avait été frappé par les foudres de Zeus étant enfant.

Un jour, Harry demanda à ses meilleurs amis :

Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment tout ce qu'on raconte sur moi ?

Qu' eche qu'on wahonte ur oi ? Dit Ron, la bouche pleine d'olives.

Ron, arrête de faire le crétin, tu sais très bien de quoi on parle, dit Hermione d' un air exaspéré.

Ben, en fait….non.

De sa cicatrice, sombre idiot.

Aah bon !

Enfin bref, moi, je ne sais rien sur les cicatrices et de plus, on ne parle pas de ça dans les livres, dit Hermione.

Cependant, reprit-elle, ça me paraît difficile à croire que tu te sois fait cette cicatrice simplement en te coupant. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ron ?

Ron !

On m'a appelé ?

Oui, je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de ma théorie.

Quelle théorie ?

Ben, celle sur sa cicatrice.

Oh, désolé, j'ai rien écouté.

Tu le fais exprès, ou quoi !

Moi ! Bien sûr que non !

Je vais t'étrangler, cria Hermione en approchant ses mains du cou de Ron.

Euh, Hermione….pas d'blagues, hein !

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione courait après Ron tandis que Harry, lui, était plié en deux.

Les mois passaient et Harry se posait toujours autant de questions. Mais bientôt, il en eut assez qu'on le regarde sans arrêt et qu' on le montre du doigt sur son passage.

Il voulait la vérité. Mais comment l'obtenir ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Je sais que c'est pas encore très bon mais j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

En attendant, envoyez moi vos impressions même si elles sont négatives pour que je puisse changer ma façon d'écrire.

Alors, avis aux reviews !


	2. D'accordou pas d'accord 1ere partie

**Désolée! J'ai mis 2 fois le même chapitre mais voila la vraie suite!**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews même s'il n'y en a que trois, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir**

**Et merci beaucoup à Coweti car sans elle cette fic ne serais pas la.**

**Désolé de ne pas pouvoir dire plus mais j'ai des examen !**

**D'accord ...ou pas d'accord (1ère partie)**

Pour le voyage, il demanda à ses amis de venir avec lui.

Les parents d'Hermione acceptèrent tout de suite de les accompagner, mais par contre ceux de Ron mirent plus de temps à se décider.

Harry et Hermione attendaient dans le jardin tandis que Ron était à l'intérieur avec eux.

**Point de vue de Ron**

S'il te plait, fit Ron presque à genoux devant sa mère. Je t'en supplie, laisse moi y aller !

Non, Ron !

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est comme ça

Mais man

Pour la dernière fois, **non !**

Bon, puisqu' elle ne veut pas, je vais utiliser la manière forte

Maman !

Quoi encore, dit elle en se retournant

Ron avait pris un petit air, tout ce qu'il y a d'attendrissant et Mme Weasley commençait à faiblir devant son fils, lorsque celle-ci reprit son air dur et dit :

Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là !

Mais Ron ne bougea pas.

Oh, je ne peux pas résister. Bon d'accord vas-y !

Merci man

Fais bien attention à toi, dit elle mais celui-ci avait déjà claqué la porte.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors ! Vous avez aimé ? J'espère bien que oui.

Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais la suite arrive bientôt.

J'essayerai de les faire plus longs.

Mais surtout, envoyez moi des reviews, please.


	3. D'accord ou pas d'accord 2ème partie

**D'accord …ou pas d'accord (2ème partie)**

Ron revint quelques instants plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres et dit :

>C'est bon, on peut y aller !

>Aller ou ? Dit soudain ne voix derrière eux

>Nulle part Ginny , dit Ron

>Allez, dites le moi

>Bon, d'accord, on va au temples de Zeus

>Pourquoi ?

Pour rien !

>Ne me dites pas que vous y allez comme ça pour le plaisir !A qui vous voulez faire croire ça ?

>A toi, grommela Ron entre ses dents

>Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

>Oh rien!

>Bon alors, c'est pour quoi ?

>C'est pour savoir ce que signifie la cicatrice d'Harry

>Ca à l'air chouette !

>Ca tu peux le dire

>J'peux venir avec vous ?

Quoi! Sûrement pas !

>Pourquoi ?

>Parce que tu es trop petite, fit Ron d'un air supérieur

>Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec ton frère, dit Harry

>Ce n'est pas juste ! Je n'ai qu'un an en moins que vous et je suis plus intelligente que Ron !

>La ! Elle marque un point, dit Hermione tandis que Ron lui lançait un regard meurtrier

>Alors, demanda Ginny avec plein d'espoir

>Non!

>Si vous ne me laisser pas venir avec vous, je…je.. .

>Tu ?

>Si vous ne me laisser pas venir avec vous, je retiendrai ma respiration et je mourrai et ce sera de votre faute !

>Oui, c'est ça et pendant que tu y es, jette toi dans la mer Egée ! Ironisa Ron (ceux qui connaisse l'histoire du retour de Thésée comprendront de quoi je parle. Les autres… laissez tomber !)

>Tiens, c'est pas bête ça !

>Bon, assez perdu de temps

>Tu ne me crois pas Ron ? Demanda Ginny alors qu'ils commençaient à partir.

>Pas du tout, dit celui-ci sans se retourner

Puis plus rien.

>je sais que tu ne le fais pas, dit il quand même pas trop sur de lui

Mais s'inquiétant de ne pas l'entendre répliquer, ils se retournèrent.

Ginny se pinçait le nez, avait les joues gonflées et devenait rouge à vue d'œil.

>**Eh! Arrête !**

>Alors, j'peux venir? Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle

>D'accord, mais seulement si maman veut bien

>D'accord, je vais lui demander

Maman ne voudra jamais glissa Ron à l'oreille des deux autres, tandis que Ginny rentrait à l'intérieur

>Ron était endormi dans le jardin depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui toucher l'épaule. Il se releva en criant

>Qu'est-ce que c'est ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

>Y a rien Ron

>Ah Ginny, c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu ne devais pas allert demander à maman si tu pouvais venir avec nous,

>C'est fait

>Quoi, déjà ?

>Ben oui

>Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

>Oui

>Attends, attends ! Ca fait combien de temps que t'es partie ?

>Plus ou moins une minute

>Et maman à dit oui tout de suite

>Ben oui

>C'est pas possible ! Il m'a fallut une heure pour qu'elle dise oui et toi il te faut seulement une minute !Je vais l'étriper , lui tordre le cou et ….

>Donc je peux venir

>Hein ?

>Donc je peux venir

>Est-ce que j'ai le choix, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry et Hermione

>Non, dirent-ils d'une même voix

>Bon, d'accord, mais défense de te plaindre, de nous ennuyer et…

>Arrête, Ron ! On dirait maman

>Oh ça va !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Allima :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Et comme tu dis : pov Ron

**Coweti :** Encore merci de m'avoir aidée et pur tes reviews. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? (on se l'demande !)

**Virg05 :** Ca m'a fait très plaisir que tu m'envoie des reviews. La suite arrive bientôt !

**Daeshie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et franchement ton français n'est pas mal du tout ! Continue !

**Juline Black :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et en ce qui concerne Ron, c'est un peu mon but de le faire passer pour un débile ! T'inquiète, c'est pas maintenant que ça va s'arrêter !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Je préviens tout de suite que la romance ne viendra pas tout de suite. Mais en attendant, l'aventure continue !**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors ! Alors ! vous trouvez ça comment ?dites moi que c'est chouette !

Nan, c'est pour rire !dites moi simplement ce que vous en pensez par reviews !


	4. Les enfers

Un grand merci à Cowéti pour ses reviews ! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour remettre un chapitre mais j'étais à la mer avec le patro. Woupiiiiii ! 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Les enfers**

Ils allèrent au port pour trouver un bateau et un équipage, et lorsque tout fut payé, ils embarquèrent.

Ils voguaient paisiblement depuis plusieurs jours lorsqu' Harry, qui était à l' avant du bateau, aperçut un rideau de brume.

-Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Demanda Hermione qui s'était rapprochée avec Ron et Ginny

-Ce sont les enfers

-**Quoi ! Les enfers ! N'y allons surtout pas !** Cria Ron

-On est obligés d'y aller, fit Harry sans détourner son regard du nuage

-Pourquoi ! Se lamenta Ron

-Le courant nous entraîne

-On va mourir ! j' veux pas mourir ! Maman ! Au secours !

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ! Dit Hermione en rigolant

-Ben…si

-Oh! Pauvre petit Ronnie

-Ben quoi ! J'suis sur que je suis pas le seul à avoir peur

-Est-ce que tu réfléchis des fois ?

-Heu ….

-Mais t'es vraiment un crétin ! Evidement que t'es le seul à avoir peur

Personne n'est aussi idiot que toi pour penser que « parce qu'on va dans la maison des morts on va mourir »

-J'avais jamais pensé à ça !

-Ah, au fait Ron

-Quoi ?

-On est arrivés !

En effet, ils étaient entrés dans une sorte de grotte toute sombre.

Ils amarrèrent le bateau à la rive et Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione mirent pied à terre.

Ils avançaient tous les quatre depuis quelques instants lorsqu'ils virent une lumière briller au loin. Ils s'en approchèrent et virent un homme encapuchonné. Lalumière n'était autre qu'une lanterne qu'il tenait à la main. L'homme tendit sa main libre vers eux et Harry y déposa aux creux quatre grosses pièces de bronze. Ainsi ils purent traverser le fleuve des enfers : le Styx

Ils commencèrent à traverser, Harry et Hermione d'un côté et les deux Weasley de l'autre. Ron n'était toujours pas très rassuré mais peu après, il devint carrément livide et Ginny ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vous deux ? Questionna Hermione. On croirais que vous venez de voir un fantôme

-Comment t'as deviné ? Demanda Ron

-Allons Ron ! Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas.

-Ca c'est vous qui le dites ma chère, dit soudain une voix derrière Harry et Hermione

Hermione se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé et poussa un hurlement.

Devant elle flottait a quelques centimètres de l'eau un homme blanc transparent avec des reflets nacrés et argentés

-Je me présente : Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington mais, appelé moi Nick. Vous êtes venus voir quelqu'un ? Continua le fantôme

-Oui, mes parents, répondit Harry

-Harry ! S'indigna Hermione.

-Ben oui! Et alors ?

-Tu aurais pu nous prévenir

-Vous n'auriez pas voulu

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Ben…rien qu'à voir la tête de Ron avant d'entrer et puis…vous ne pouvez pas me le reprocher ! Vous voyez peut-être vos parents tous les jours mais moi pas !

-Euh…je vous dérange ? Demanda Nick

-Excusez-nous. Pouvez-vous nous mener jusqu'à mes parents ?

-Pas d'problèmes. Je vous fait visiter ?

-Oh oui ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix

Ils arrivèrent juste à cet instant de l'autre côté du fleuve et commencèrent leur visite. Il y avait maintenant des centaines de fantômes autour d'eux. Mais Hermione en remarqua un en particulier. C'était le fantôme d'une jeune fille en train de pleurer

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Hermione en désignant la jeune fille

-Elle, c'est Mimi Geignarde, répondit Nick

-Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

-Personne ne le sait vraiment. Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle est morte

-Et comment est-elle morte ?

-Eh bien, elle a croisé le regard de Méduse. Vous savez qui est Méduse, n'est-ce pas ? Cette femme avec des cheveux de serpent

-Je sais qui est Méduse, mais je croyais qu'elle changeait simplement les personnes qu'elle croisait du regard en statue de pierre

-Mais c'est ce qu'elle fait !

-Pourquoi Mimi est-elle morte alors ?

-Mimi est très maladroite et elle a trébuché juste après avoir vu Méduse. Sa statue s'est brisée et ça, ça ne pardonne pas ! Bon, continuons si vous voulez bien

Ils arrivèrent devant un comptoir sur lequel était posé une petite cloche. Nick la prit entre ses doigts et la fit scintiller doucement. A ce moment, un homme fantomatique petit et gros traversa un mur et vint se poster devant le comptoir.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Albert, ce jeune garçon aimerait rencontrer ses parents

-Je vais regarder dans le registre. C'est à quels noms ?

-Potter, dit Harry

Albert commença à fouiller dans sont registre.

-Poitier, Polarousse, Poper, Porpington, …

-Ah ça c'est moi ! S'exclama Nick tout joyeux

Mais Albert lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit comprendre qu'il savait que c'était son nomet qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à l'interrompre,puis retourna à sa liste

-Postoni, …hein !

-Quoi, firentils toussauf Nick qui avait peur de se faire rabrouer

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas de Potter

-C'est impossible ! S'écria Harry

-Eh mais attends Albert. Tu regardes dans le registre des fantômes ! Ils sont peut-être dans l'autre !

-Juste ! Je n'y avait pas pensé !

Il reposa le registre et en prit un autre un petit peu plus gros et recommença à checher.

-Voilà ! Potter, dit-il (désolée mais ça me fait de chercher des noms !)

-Bon, je vais leur montrer comment il faut faire. Tu veux bien me donner leurs noms ? demanda Nick

-D'accord. C'est James et Lily Potter, répondit Albert

-Bon, on y va

-Nick, ou allons-nous ?

-A la cascade. Venez, je vais vous montrer

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une grande chute d'eau.

-Ron, Hermione, Ginny, vous devriez le laisser seul avec ses parents, dit Nick

-Vous avez parfaitement raison, dit Hermione. Venez, on s'en va, fit-elle aux Weasley

-Bon, viens Harry. Je vais t'expliquer, dit Nick. En fait, c'est très simple. Pour voir tes parents, il te suffit de passer ta main dans l'eau en prononçant leurs noms. Alors, ils apparaîtront dans l'eau quand elle se sera arrêtée de couler. Une dernière chose, il se peut que tu voies d'autres personnes que tes parents car les morts vivent tous au même endroit. Bon, vas-y !

Harry s'approcha de l'eau et fit glisser sa main dedans tout en prononçant Lily et James Potter. L'eau se figea immédiatement et deux visages apparurent. C'était celui d'une jeune femme aux yeux verts émeraudes et à la chevelure rousse et celui d'un homme aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux noirs très ébouriffés.

-Bonjour Nick, dirent-ils. Tu voulais nous voir ?

-Moi non, c'est ce garçon. Bon, je vous laisse

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily. Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle savait déjà la réponse grâce à la ressemblance entre le garçon et son mari

-Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Lily, dit moi que je rêve, dit l'homme

-Non James, tu ne rêves pas

Harry commença à discuter avec ses parents. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. En fait, c'était surtout de rien. Puis Harry leur raconta le but de son voyage et ceux-ci approuvèrent l'idée. Ils continuèrent à parler quand tout à coup, quelqu'un cria :

-Eh, James mon pote !

Un homme apparut dans l'encadrement du miroir d'eau et James répondit :

-Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- …

-Ok, c'était une question idiote. Si tu es là, c'est que tu es …

-Mort,acheva Sirius. Alors, comment va la plus jolie des Lily, demanda-t-il en lui sautant dans les bras

-J'irais parfaitement bien si tu voulais bien retirer ton pied du mien

-Oups ! c'est ici que vous habitez ? Demanda Sirius

-Ben oui

-Chouette baraque !

-Ouais, c'est d'enfer, répondit James ironiquement. Ah, au fait Sirius, je te présente notre fils Harry

-Bonjour Harry ! Je m'appelle Sirius

-Ca, j'avais compris

-Il est marrant vot' fils, dit Sirius en se tournant vers James et Lily

-Donc vous vous appelez Sirius et …

-Et je suis un ami de tes parents (on suppose qu'il avait compris aussi !)

Ils discutèrent donc tous les quatre lorsque James demanda :

-Sirius !

-Oui mon ange ?

-T'aurais pas oublier "comme par hasard" de me dire quelque chose ?

-Qui ? Moi ?

-Oui, toi !

-Mais qu'aurais-je pu oublier de te dire ?

-Comment es-tu mort ?

-Ben, tu vois …

-Non, je ne vois pas, il va falloir que tu m'éclaires,fit sarcastiquement James

-Bon, je ne sais pas si tu savais mais de mon vivant, je travaillais pour une grosse matrone

-Oui ?

-Je dirais même plus, elle était très très grosse

-Et ?

-Que dis-je, elle est toujours grosse (et pas était)

-C'est bon Sirius ! On a compris ! Ensuite ?

-Aujourd'hui, elle m'a tellement énervée (ouais parce que elle le traitait comme un chien !) que je l'ai traitée de…

-De ?

-J'ose pas!

-Oh, allez Sirius ! Fais pas l'enfant!

-Bon, d'accord, je l'ai traitée de boudin

-Donc tu t'es fait trucidé sur place, conclut James

-Je dirais que « écrabouillé sur place » serait plus exact

-Voilà donc la fin héroïque du grand Sirius Black

-Exactement ! Mais tu sais quoi ?

-Non mais quelque chose me dit que je vais bientôt le savoir, fit James

-Il y a à peine une heure que je suis mort et j'ai déjà accompli un exploit

-Ah oui, et lequel ?

-Ben je me suis battu avec le passeur

-Sirius ! Qu'as-tu encore fait pour que le passeurse batte avec toi?

-Ben il voulait pas me laisser monter dans sa barque

-Mais il fallait lui donner une pièce Sirius !

-Je sais mais j'en avait plus !

-Mentir est un vilain pêché Sirius, fit Lily

-Mais je te jure que c'est vrai

-Bon, admettons que tu dises vrai, comment as-tu fais pour venir ?

-Ben je l'ai assommé, dit Sirius tandis que Lily soupirait. Puis je lui ai volé sa barque mais je crois pas que ça lui ait plu

-Je te reconnais bien là mon ptit Sirinouchet !

-Je suis exceptionnel, unique au monde, mais je t'en supplie, ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

-A vos ordre chef !

-Dites les garçons, ça vous dérangerait pas d'arrêter vos pitreries ?

-Non petite Lily ! Nous ne changerons jamais. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris depuis longtemps

-C'est pas que j'avais pas compris, c'est juste que j'espérais un petit changement de votre part en grandissant

-Non madame ! Deux frères restent deux frères

-Je crois qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir, soupira-t-elle

-Je vais devoir y aller, dit soudainement Harry

-Oui mon chéri, dit Lily. Et j'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches

-Merci ! Au revoir !

-Au revoir, dirent Sirius, James et Lily

Harry alla chercher les autres et lorsqu'il les vit, Hermione se jeta sur lui et dit :

-Harry ! Dieu soit loué te voilà !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Ron, il ne tient pas en place

-Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ?

-Il est tout euphorique depuis qu'il a rencontré Hadès

-Oui, j'ai vu Hadès, dit soudain Ron et même que il m'a signé un autographe !

-Oui c'est très bien Ron, dit Hermione. Harry, sortons d'ici ! J'ai l'impression de causer à un gosse de 5 ans

-D'accord, on y va !

-Mais au fait, ils sont comment tes parents ?

-Ils sont géniaux ! Et j'ai même rencontré un de leur ami d'enfance. Il s'appelle Sirius et j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dire autant de connerie que lui! Quoique Ron pourrait bien rivaliser avec, dit il en regardant Ron qui fixaitson bout de parchemin avec la signature d'Hadèscomme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

-Allez, viens Ron ! On va faire mumuse dans le bateau, dit Ginny en prenant son frère par les épaules

Elle fit un grand sourire à Harry puis aida Ron à monter dans la barque

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est bizarre le passeur ? Demanda-t-elle

-T'inquiètes, je t'expliquerai !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bon, Comme ce chapitre est vachement long, vous allez me récompenser.

Voici mes calculs : long chapitre: reviews !


	5. Ami ou amour?

**Ami ou amour ?**

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny remontèrent dans leur bateau et quittèrent les enfers. Ils naviguèrent alors pendant une semaine sans rencontrer la terre (je sais pas si c'est possible mais bon !) et ils commençaient à manquer de vivres.

Un matin, alors qu'ils dormaient encore tous les quatre, Quelqu'un cria :

-**Terres en vue !**

Harry se leva précipitamment de son lit et monta sur le pontpuis fut rejoins quelques instants après par les autres.

-Débarque-t-on ? Demanda l'un des homme de son équipage

-Oui, il faut que nous nous ravitaillons

Une fois à terre, Harry cria à tout l'équipage :

-Cette terre semble habitée. C'est pourquoi nous allons rester tous ensembles

En effet, de nombreux arbres et olivier étaient plantés là et semblaient entretenus. C'est pourquoi Harry avait pensé que l'île était habitée. Ils avancèrent tous en groupe et finirent par rencontrer un homme vêtu simplement d'un pagne et qui portait une fourche

-Qui êtes-vous, étrangers ? Demanda-t-il

-Nous venons d'Olympie et nous n'avons presque plus de vivre. C'est pourquoi nous avons débarqué sur cette île dans l'espoir de se ravitailler et peut-être de nous reposer.

-D'accord. Je vais vous conduire à notre chef

Ils le suivirent tous en silence et arrivèrent bientôt dans une petite cité. La plus belle qu'ils aient jamais vue. Il y avait une petite fontaine au milieu de la place principale, des arbres partout (des citronniers et des orangés entre autre)et des petites maisons faites de terre et avec un morceau de tissu pour la porte. toutes les têtes se tournaient vers eux tandis qu'ils avançaient.

Soudain, un homme à la longue barbe blanche arriva et l'homme qui les avait menés jusqu'ici lui dit :

-Grand chef ! Ces hommes…ou plutôt ces personnes, dit il en regardant Hermione et Ginny, aimeraient avoir l'hospitalité pour la nuit et des vivres pour la suite de leur voyage

-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient mais, dit il d'une voix calme, pourriez-vous me donner votre nom ?

-Bien sûr ! Je m'appelle Harry Potter, voici Ron et Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger etnotre équipage

-Très bien alors, suivez moi

Ils entrèrent dans une maison un peu plus grande que les autres et s'assirent en rond sur de gros coussins. Quelques instants plus tard, des femmes noires entrèrent. Elles étaient habillée d'un petit dessus qui découvrait les épaules et d'un pagne qui firent baver Ron. Elles portaient des plats remplis de fruits de toutes sortes et d'olives. Ensuite, elles s'en allèrent (au grand regret de Ron ) puis le chef les invita à prendre des fruits.Après le repas, ils allèrent tous dans la tente que le chef avait mis à leur disposition et s'endormirent.

Mais Ginny, elle, n'arrivait pas à dormir car elle pensait à Harry. Elle l'aimait, et depuis longtemps, mais lui ne semblait pas le remarquer.

_Pourtant je ne suis pas discrète, surtout quand je rougis ! Peut être qu'il le fait exprès de ne pas me remarquer. _Pensa Ginny

Elle chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête puis se leva pour aller se promener dehors. Lorsqu'elle sortit, une petite brise vint lui plaquer ses cheveux roux sur le visagepuis elle avança jusqu'à la petite fontaine. Elle s'assit sur les marches qui y descendaient, attrapa ses genoux, passa ses bras autour et y posa son menton.

Elle resta là quelques minutes lorsque quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle redressa la tête pour voir qui était là et elle fut frappée de voir Harry assis à côté d'elle.

-Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il

-Je réfléchis

-Ah…età quoi réfléchis-tu?

Ca, c'était LA question! Elle allait lui répondre que ce n'était pas ses affaires puis finalement se dit :_Et si je lui disais ? Allez, je me jette à l'eau !_

-A toi, dit elle

-A moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il réfléchit puis dit :

-Bien sûr !

Ginny n'y croyais pas. Il l'aimait ! Elle allait presque lui sauter dessus mais s'arrêta et dit froidement :

-Oui mais comme un ami

-Comment voudrais-tu que je t'aime ?

-Comme ça, dit elle avant de l'embrasser

Elle enleva ses lèvres des siennes puis s'enfuit en courant, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Puis elle pensa :_ Quelle idiote je fais ! Comment ais-je pu croire qu'il pouvait m'aimer !_

Harry était resté assis là. Il réfléchissait à toute allure : _Ginny…là…baiser…_

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il se leva et commença à courir.

De son côté, Ginny s'était arrêtée pour souffler puis elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, entendit les mots _je t'aime_ puis Harry l'embrassa à son tour.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors ! Alors ! Vous trouvez ça comment ? Bon d'accord, je sais qu'il est moins long que le précédent mais je n'aime pas travailler pour des pommes ! Alors si vous voulez des plus longs chapitres, reviewez !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Virg05 :** Ta review m'a fait vachement plaisir. Continue à m'en envoyer pour me dire ce que tu en penses ! Et pour Ron, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Mais pour toi, je vais essayer d'arrêter de trop m'acharner sur lui. Et puis si tu es pas contente, tu vas lire mes autres fics. Dans celles-là, je ne persécute pas Ron !

**Coweti :** Bon ben, je t'ai déjà tout dis dans la review que je t'ai envoyée ! J'espère que tuvas bien. Je n'ai pas eu de contacts de Mathilde mais mes parents en ont eu de sa chef. Elle n'a pas pris son GSM mais tu peux quand même lui dire bon anniversaire par pensée.Encore merci pour tes reviews !


	6. Jolies mais pas toujours gentilles!

**Jolies…mais pas toujours gentilles !**

A partir de ce jour, Harry et Ginny se revirent tous les soirs de la semaine. Ils partaient et revenaient l'un après l'autre car il ne voulaient pas révéler leur relation aux autres.

Ce soir là, Harry étaient assis, appuyé contre un tronc tandis que Ginny avaitsa tête poséesur le torse du jeune homme. Ils regardaient les étoiles et les constellations tout en écoutant les vagues qui venaient mouiller le sable fin puis qui repartaient.

Tout à coup, Ginny releva la tête, posa ses lèvres sur la joue d' Harry puis dit :

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il tout en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Ils partirent alors à la renverse, tombèrent dans l'herbe et restèrent couchés là pendant une heure. Ensuite, ils allèrent se promener sur la plage. Harry passa son bras autour des épaules de Ginny et ils commencèrent à marcher.

Deux heures plus tard, Ginny retourna donc à la tente en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais il fallut que Zeus la crée maladroite ! Elle se prit les pieds dans sa couverture et trébucha. Elle fit alors un vol plané extraordinaire et atterrit à deux centimètres de Ron.

Celui-ci fit quand même un bond et demanda :

-Gin' ! Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

-Oh, rien Ron j'étais partie prendre l'air.

-Ah, d'accord, dit-il. Je…je vais me recoucher.

-C'est ça ! Fais un bon gros dodo.

Elle se coucha et pensa : le pauvre ! Il était encore tellement endormi qu'il n'a même pas remarqué qu'Harry n'était pas là. Elle s'endormi à son tour etfit un sourire lorsqu'elle sentitdes lèvres se poser sur sa joue.

Le lendemain, Harry appela tout l'équipage et proposa de partir ce jour là. Pendant tout leur séjour dans l'île, ils avaient aidé les habitants en cultivant leurs vignes, champs et arbres car ils devraient prendre une partie de la nourriture queces arbresproduisaient pour la suite de leur voyage. Ils dirent donc tous au revoir au chef et au peuple, montèrent sur le bateaux avec les vivres et partirent.

Ils voyageaient depuis quelques jours lorsqu'un matin Harry entendit une voix qui lui était parfaitement inconnue. Il vit ensuite de vieux bateaux qui s'étaient fracassés contre les rochers. Il compris alors : des sirènes !

Il rassembla tout l'équipage et expliqua rapidement :

-Je crois que nous arrivons dans un secteur habité par les sirènes. C'est pourquoi vous allez tous prendre deux bouts de cire qui sont là bas et les mettre dans vos oreilles.

Ils allèrent tous prendre de la cire et les enfoncèrent dans leurs oreilles. C'est alors qu'ils les virent. Elles grimpaient sur les rochers et ouvraient leurs bouches, ce qui signifiait qu'elle chantaient. Elles étaient belles avec leurs longues queues de poisson d'un vert argenté et leurs cheveux qui avaient l'air secs malgré qu'ils sortaient de l'eau.

Soudain, Ron sortit de la cabine et s'avança vers les sirènes. Harry l'avait remarqué et courut après lui. Il le rattrapa et le mis au sol puis appela Ginny et Hermione pour venir l'aider à le tenir. ( ce sont des filles ! elles n'ont pas besoin de cire. C'est pourquoi elles entendent Harry !)

-Gin ! Cria-t-il. Va vite chercher de la cire !

Ginny courut chercher de la cire, revint et les enfonça dans les oreilles de Ron qui hurla :

-AIE !

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans la cabine et Harry et Ron purent retirer leurs bouchons.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Cria Ron à sa sœur. Pourquoi m'as-tu mis ses bouchons dans les oreilles ?

-Eh bien…c'était pour te sauver la vie ! Je pensais que tu serais reconnaissant.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que t'espérais en me les enfonçant aussi fort ?

-J'espérais reconnecter ton cerveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Que tu es un abruti ! Et je n'insinue pas, j'affirme !

-Aha, très drôle ! Et pourquoi ?

-Premièrement, Harry appelle tout l'équipage parce qu'il a un message important à dire et toi, tu viens mais tu n'écoutes pas. Deuxièmement, tu vas dans la cabine faire un petit somme et lorsque tu reviens, tu essayes de sauter par dessus bord ! Et pourquoi ?** Parce qu'il y a des poissons rouges en train de chanter et de faire bouger leurs popotins ! **

-Ca ressemble plus à des femmes qu'à des poisons rouges, tu sais ?

-T'as déjà vudes femmes qui essayent de te noyer quand tu t'approches d'elles ?

-Oui, toi.

-T'es sûr ?

-Absolument sûr !

-J'avais sûrement une bonne raison !

-Ah, au fait Ginny.

-Oui ?

-Tu t'es déjà faites attaquée par un poisson rouge ?

-Euh, non.

-Et c'est moi que tu traites d'abruti ?

-Oui ! Tu te souviens de la fois ou tante Huguette était venue à la maison et que …

-Ils sont incroyables, ces deux là ! Dis Hermione à Harry, tandis que Ron et Ginny continuaient de se disputer.

-Ca, c'est vrai ! Pire que toi et Ron.

-Eh !

-J'rigole ! Fis Harry après qu'elle lui eu donné une petite tape sur la tête.

-Ah, au fait Harry, je ne savais pas que tu l'appelais Gin, dit elle en montant Ginny.

-Oh, c'est parce que c'est plus court. Euh, je vais aller séparer ces deux là, dit il pour ne pas qu'elle puisse poser d'autres questions du même genre.

_Tu me cache quelque chose_, pensa Hermione._ Et je finirai bien par le découvrir !_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Ce chapitre est un peu moins bien, mais dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Virg05 :** Là, tu en demandes trop ! Mais je veux bien essayer (et j'ai bien dis « essayer ») de ne plus faire passer Ron pour un débile ni pour un obsédé ! Ou sinon, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews !

**Coweti :**Je sais que je ne devais pas mettre la romance tout de suite mais je ne voulais pas faire attendre ceux qui aiment cette fic, Merci pour tes reviews.

**Miss Tonks : **J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Comme tu vois, j'ai développé un peu plus la romance. Continue les reviews ! Ca me fait plaisir !

**Moustik : **Merci d'avoir mis cette fic dans tes favorites. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que tu m'enverras aussi des reviews !

**Allima :**Ben, c'est pareil que pour Moustik sauf que toi, tu m'as déjà envoyé des reviews pour d'autres chapitres. Continues, ça fait vachement plaisir !


	7. Circé

**Circé **

Je vois un homme, grand, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude qui se dirige par ici avec son équipage. Je vais me préparer à l'accueillir. Je ne peux tout de même pas rester ainsi !

* * *

Harry voyait au loin une petite île. Ses hommes étaient fatigués et il fallait se reposer. Ils débarquèrent sur l'île. Harry fit deux groupes et choisi un chef pour chaqun: Ron et lui même. Ron avançait dans la forêt depuis un bon moment, lorsqu'il vit une femme aux cheveux verts et au visage d'ange s'avancer vers eux. Elle portait une tunique couleur azur et de petites sandalettes. Elle l'invita lui et l'équipage à venir se restaurer chez elle.

* * *

Harry, de son côté, continuait à marcher avec son groupe. Ils n'avait rencontré personne à part des créatures étranges : Des lions et des loups mais qui s'avaient marcher sur deux pattes !

Soudain, Ron apparut. Il semblait avoir couru car il était essoufflé.

-Harry ! il y a une femme là-bas ! Elle nous a invités à venir chez elle mais je n'y ait pas été parce que j'ai vu q'elle avait des yeux noirs et j'ai trouvé ça bizarre !

-Que s'est il passé ?

-Les hommes n'étaient pas très rassurés de la suivre alors elle a commencé à chanter et ils l'ont tous suivis. Sauf moi !

_Bien Ron, sage décision ! Pour une fois !_ Pensa Ginny. ( Dans ce chapitre, toute les phrases en italique sont les pensées de Ginny ! )

-Et ensuite Ron ?

-Elle leur a donné à boire et ils se sont tous endormis. Après, elle a pris un bout de bois et elle leur a donné un petit coup. Ils se sont immédiatement transformés en cochons.

_Dommage qu'il ne soit pas resté avec eux ! Ca aurait pu être marrant !_

-C'était donc des hommes les animaux que nous avons croisé ! Il faut aller les libérer !

Ils avancèrent et croisèrent Hermès qui s'était déguisé en homme et donna à Harry un contre poison comme ça il pourrait boire les drogues de la sorcière sans problèmes ! Ron en profita pour demander la signature du Dieu et Ginny se frappa le front par pensée!

_Mais quel idiot j'vous jure ! La moitié de notre équipage est entre les mains d'une bonne femme complètement barjo et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il demande la signature d'Hermès !_

Ron donna un bisou à son bout de papier qui comportait maintenant deux signatures.

_Et il en est fier en plus ! C'est pas possible, je rêve !_

Harry but la potion et ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la forêt pour finalement arriver devant une sorte de manoir. C'est alors qu'elle arriva. Elle les invita à entrer et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

-Venez, entrez ! Allez-y, prenez à boire. Vous aimerez sûrement. C'est du vin avec du miel !

Personne ne but sauf Harry. Comme prévu, le vin ne lui fit aucun effet tout comme le coup de baguette qu'elle lui donna.

-Qui es-tu femme ?

-Je suis la Déesse Circé. Je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas de mal. Il était dit qu'un homme arriverait un jour à résister à mes charmes, dit elle en s'agenouillant devant Harry.

-Comment veux-tu que je te tues ? Normalement, si tu es une déesse, tu dois être immortelle !

_Et shtock dans les dents ! Dans le pète Georgette ! _

-Je ne suis pas comme les autres déesses. Je reste jeune toute la vie et je ne peux mourir que si on me tue. C'est pour cela que je transforme les hommes en animaux. C'est pour ne pas risquer qu'ils me tuent !

-Circé, je jure de ne pas te tuer mais seulement si tu libères mes amis.

-Je suis d'accord mais je veux en plus que tu passes la nuit avec moi !

_Hein ! Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit là ? _

-Non, tu me veux dans ton lit pour m'avoir à ta merci, impuissant et désarmé ! Libère mes amis de tes charmes et je ne te tue pas !

-Très bien, je ferai ce que tu veux.

Elle donna un coup de bâton aux cochons qui reprirent leurs formes humaines puis demanda :

-Me feras-tu quand même le plaisir de rester souper avec moi ?

-D'accord mais sache que tes drogues ne marcheront toujours pas si tu les essayes sur moi.

-J'ai libéré tes amis et tu ne crois toujours pas en moi ?

-Euh…

_Dis non ! Dis non !_

-Si…

_Quel idiot ! Comment puis je sortir avec toi ? T'es presque aussi bête que Ron ! Peut être que je devrais rompre !_

-Mais…

_Attend attend ! Y'a pas eu un MAIS là ?_

-Mais comme tu as déjà essayé de m'empoisonner, je me méfie. C'est tout.

_BRAVO HARRY ! Je suis si fière de toi ! Comment ais je pu penser que tu étais un idiot et que je devrais peut être rompre ?_

CLAC

-Ginny, pourquoi tu t'es giflée ?

-Euh…je…c'est rien !

-Ah bon !

_Ginny, parfaite idiote ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si il t'avait demandé la vérité, hein ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ? Je traite tout le monde d'idiot ! Même moi ! Quoique Ron l'aie mérité_ !

-Venez manger ! Dit Circé.

Ce soir là, ils mangèrent un repas des plus délicieux ! Ils dormirent. Enfin, Harry et Ginny, pas vraiment ! Ils passèrent la nuit à s'embrasser passionnément Harry passant une main dans les cheveux roux de Ginny.

-Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur quand elle t'a demandé pour que vous passiez la nuit ensemble ?

-Et toi, tu sais que tu m'as fait peur en te donnant une baffe ? Au fait, vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa pour ne pas devoir répondre et Harry se laissa faire.

Et puis le lendemain, ils reprirent la mer. ( Après que Ron ait demandé la signature de Circé évidemment ! )

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Virg05 : **Avoue que cette fois-ci, Ron passe moins pour un idiot que d'habitude ! De un, il ne se fait pas ensorceler par la voix de Circé ! Donc ce n'est pas un obsédé ! Et de deux, il est ne passe pas vraiment pour un gosse de quatre ans ! Bon, je suis d'accord qu'il y a l'histoire des autographes mais ne m'envoie pas tes bourreaux pour ça !

**Miss Tonks : **J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Je sais, je sais, il n'y a toujours pas beaucoup de romance mais je ne suis pas douée pour écrire ce genre de scène. Faut m'excuser !

**Coweti : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour les sirènes, ce n'est pas grave ! Mathilde m'a dit qu'il vous avait bien fait rire !


	8. Prédiction où simple cauchemar ?

RAR :

**Virg05 :** Alors, tu me les envoies ou pas tes bourreaux ? J'espère que non ! Enfin, merci pour la review et j'espère que tu aimeras mieux ce chapitre !

**Louve77 :** Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Je vais essayer de faire mes chapitre un peu plus long mais je ne promets rien ! Ou sinon, voilà la suite !

JE SUIS DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD MAIS J'ETAIS DEMORALISEE PAR MON NOMBRE DE REVIEWS ! MAIS VOILA LA SUITE !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Prédiction ou simple cauchemar ?**

Le temple de Zeus, il est là, devant Harry. Il court jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'île, la main dans celle de Ginny. Et il courent tout les deux de plus en plus vite. Ron et Hermione l'appellent mais il ne veut plus les écouter. Ils lui disent de revenir, de ne pas les laisser, mais Harry ne les écoute toujours pas. Il veut seulement vivre heureux avec Ginny et ne plus se soucier du reste. Ils arrivent tous les deux aux temple et là, Zeus vient à leur rencontre et dit :

-Tu es courageux. C'est pourquoi tu mérites de recevoir mes foudres en cadeau. Tiens, les voilà !

Zeus prend une de ses foudre et la lance sur eux. Ginny se blottit contre Harry et crie :

-**Ne me laisse pas Harry ! Ne m'abandonne pas !**

-**Non, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais !** **Je te le jure !**

Un autre éclair vient s'abattre sur eux. Puis un autre et encore un autre. Ils les évitent. Soudain, la terre se fend entre eux.

-**Non ! Harry, aide moi !** Cria Ginny.

Un arbre se déracine et tombe sur la jambe de Harry. Il hurle de douleur tandis que la terre se fend de plus en plus séparant Harry et Ginny et révélant entre une coulée de lave. Ginny pleure.

-Ne me quitte pas ! Ne me quitte pas ! Je t'aime ! Ne me quitte pas ! Viens m'aider ! Tu m'as promis que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas ! Aide moi, je t'en supplie !

Je ne peux pas, aurait voulu dire Harry, mais la douleur était trop forte. Il entendit alors de nouveau Ron et Hermione qui lui criaient de revenir. Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger et de toute façon, il n'abandonnerais pas Ginny. Il entendit aussi Zeus qui riait et riait. Puis Ron demander un autographe. Tout se mêlait dans sa tête. Ensuite, il réentendit la voix d'Hermione qui disait :

-Tu aurais du nous attendre Harry, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites.

Tout se mêlait de plus en plus dans sa tête. Tous les sons de la terre et du ciel, les cris de Ginny, les ricanements de Zeus, Ron et Hermione. Il en avait assez. Qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il avait de plus en plus mal à la jambe et personne ne semblait le voir. Il aurait voulu que tout s'arrête. Il se plaqua les mains au visage et cria :

-**Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !**

**-Harry ! Harry ! **

**-Non, laissez moi mourir en paix !**

**-Harry, réveille toi !**

Il se releva brusquement. Il avait le visage et le dos en sueur et était pris de spasmes et de tremblements.

-Ca va Harry ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, je crois.

-T'as fait un cauchemar, c'est pas grave.

Harry se leva et alla s'habiller. Il monta sur le pont où il retrouva l'équipage et ses trois amis.

_Quelle était la signification de ce rêve ? _Se demanda Harry._ Sans doute qu'il ne devait pas abandonner ses amis ! Ou bien, peut être ne devait il pas aller voir Zeus ! _

Mais il décida qu'il irait quand même ! Il n'allait quand même pas rebrousser chemin ! Pas si près du but !

Le bateau arriva en vue d'un détroit. C'était Charybde et Scylla. L'équipage commença à s'agiter et à crier !

-STOP ! Hurla Harry. Il nous faut passer par là. Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Comme nous avons des épées, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux passer par Scylla.

Entre les deux falaises se trouvaient Charybde et Scylla. Ils étaient chacun d'un côté de la falaise donc le bateau devait passer par au moins un des deux. Charybde était un tourbillon qui entraînait les navires puis qui les recrachait et Scylla était un monstre à six têtes de chiens qui sort de la falaise.

Harry dégaina son épée et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le détroit, il repoussa les têtes mais six de ses compagnons furent mangés. Ils arrivèrent au bout du détroit et tous ceux qui avaient survécu poussèrent un soupirsoulagement. Ils étaient sauvés. Maintenant, il n'était plus question de retourner en arrière !

-Ca va Ron ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, et toi ?

-Ca va, j'ai une petite égratignure mais c'est tout.

-Une petite égratignure ? Tu te fous de moi ! T'as le bras en sang !

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

-Mais reste pas là ! Faut te soigner mon vieux !

-Oui oui. Où est Ginny ? Elle n'a rien ?

-Viens soigner ta blessure !

-Et Ginny est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

**Mais est-ce que tu veux bien venir !**

**-**T'es fou de crier comme ça !

-Oh ! Tu parles.

-Tu en doutais ?

-Oh il reparle ! Et il réagit même à ce que je dis ! C'est incroyable !

-Ron, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que ça fait 10 minutes que je te dis de venir soigner ta blessure et que tu restes planté là à me demander si Ginny va bien ! Alors oui, elle va bien ! Est-ce que tu veux bien venir maintenant ?

-D'accord.

-Oh mon Zeus, merci ! Je croyais que je n'y arriverais !

-C'est bon Ron tu peux arrêter s'il te plaît ?

-Ok.

Ils allèrent dans leur cabine et Ron soigna Harry.

* * *

Passé les rochers, ils virent une petiteîle au loin. Ils accostèrent et tous étaient tellement fatigués par les combats qu'ils s'endormir sur la plage. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils ne reconnurent rien autour d'eux. Devant eux, il y aurait du y avoirla meret le sableet pourtant là, ils étaient entourés de rochers et quelques moutons étaient à côté d'eux !

-Ou sommes nous ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Harry.

Soudain, la terre trembla et un des rocher commença à se déplacer. Tous hurlèrent en voyant un cyclope rentrer.

-Ah ! Vous êtes réveillés ! Grommela le cyclope. J'avais justement faim !

Le cyclope prit Ron entre ses deux gros doigts et l'amena vers sa bouche.

-Attendez ! Cria Harry.

-Que veux-tu petit minuscule ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous manger avant de vous être présenté ! Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Harry pour gagner du temps.

-Je suis un cyclope et fils du grand Poséidon !

-Wawh ! Ce que vous êtes grand !

-Bon fini les discussions ! Passons à table !

-Mais attendez ! Fit Harry.

-Que veux tu encore petit minuscule ?

-Vous êtes fils de Poséidon ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous manger sans avoir bu du vin avant !

-Tu as raison. Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher du raisin.

Il sorti de la grotte et reboucha l'entrée avec la grosse pierre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ecoutez, je vais vous expliquer mon plan.

Peu après...

-Fantastique !

-Nous sommes sauvés !

-Ne crions pas trop vite victoire. Nous ne sommes pas encore sauvés, dit Harry.

Soudain, la terre trembla de nouveau et le cyclope rentra. Il avait des tonnes de raisins dans ses bras et il les mit dans un grand plat.

-Si vous voulez, nous pouvons vous les écraser pour que vous puissiez vous reposer après cette dure cueillette ! Fit Harry.

-Tu es bien gentil ! C'est la première fois qu'un de mes repas est si serviable !

-Si je peux faire quelque chose avant de mourir, autant le faire ! Mais pourriez vous nous porter là haut pour que nous puissions le préparer ?

-Evidement !

Le cyclope prit tout l'équipage dans ses grosses et les porta sur une sorte de grosse table de pierre.

Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et montèrent dans le grand plat. Ils sautèrent sur les gros raisins pour les faire éclater puis lorsque tous les jus fut sorti, ils le recueillirent dans dix grandes cruches. ( Ne me demandez pas comment ils ont fait pour le mettre dans la cruche, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée! )

Le cyclope prit un verre et se servit de vin. Il la but d'une traite et puis essaya d'attraper Ginny.

-Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas manger tout de suite !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Vous avez été chercher tout ces raisins et nous les avons pressés. Vous ne pouvez pas boire qu'un seul verre et gaspiller tout ce vin !

-Tu as raison minuscule ! Je ne me suis pas fatigué pour rien !

Il se resservit encore de vin et bu son verre. A chaque verres, l'équipage criait : Encore, encore !

Ainsi, les cruches diminuaient et il n'en resta bientôt plus que une. Il la bu puis s'endormit, complètement saoul.

-La première phase de notre plan a marché ! Dit Harry. Ils nous faut maintenant trouver quelque chose de pointu !

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un grand pieu que le cyclope avait sans doute taillé. Ils le poussèrent et le firent tombé dans l'œil du cyclope ! Celui-ci émit un hurlement de douleur et un sang noir s'échappa de son unique œil.

-**Bandes d'affreux ! Vous m'avez crevé l'œil ! Où êtes vous ?**

Pendant que le cyclope les cherchait à tâtons, Harry et les autres descendirent de la table par un bout de tissu qui était accroché puis, ils se cachèrent en s'accrochant aux ventres des moutons. Ne les trouvant pas, le cyclope ouvrit la grotte dans l'intention de détruire leur navire, et tous les moutons sortirent en même temps que lui.

Une fois sortis de la grotte, ils descendirent du ventre des moutons et coururent jusqu'à leur navire. Ils montèrent à bord et quittèrent l'île le plus vite possible. Ils entendirent encore les hurlements du cyclope et Harry cria :

-**Au revoir cyclope ! Et remet mon bonjour à ton père !**

Le cyclope arriva sur la colline et lança un gros rocher. Heureusement, il ne toucha pas le navire.

Une chose revenait sans cesse dans la tête de Harry depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'île : _Etait-ce réellement un avertissement ce rêve où bien un simple cauchemar ? Devaient-ils réellement rebrousser chemin ? Non, ils ne le feraient pas !_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Bon ben, comme je l'ai dit en haut, excusez moi pour le retard ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et ce serait vraiment sympa si vous me mettiez une toute toute petite review !


	9. Attaques et contreattaques

Bon ben me revoilà ! Je sais, ça faisait longtemps, mais j'ai eu un petit manque d'inspiration ! Mais maintenant ça va mieux ! Excusez moi pour ce petit retard et bonne lecture !

(Je voulais dire aussi merci beaucoup aux revieweurs que je n'ai pas su contacter par mail et aux autres évidemment!)

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Attaques et contre-attaques**

Ils naviguèrent encore quelques jours, mais ne mirent pas pied à terre car Harry avait peur de tomber encore dans un piège. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, ils commencèrent à manquer de vivres et durent accoster sur une petite île. Cet endroit était un petit paradis. Pas de cyclope, pas de monstre, pas de sirènes ! De plus, il y avait pleins d'arbres fruitiers bien que l'île ne semblait pas habitée ! Harry était heureux avec Ginny mais il avait peur que Ron le découvre. Que dirait il si sa sœur sortait avec son meilleur ami. Harry n'osait même pas imaginer ! Un jour, il était tombé amoureux d'une cousine de Ron. Elle s'appelait Siloé et lorsque Ron avait découvert leur relation…Harry avait bien cru qu'il allait tuer Siloé ! Alors avec Ginny…Harry ne voulait pas la retrouver en petit morceaux !

Ils restèrent quelques jours sur l'île puis se remirent en route après avoir fait le plein de vivre. Ils naviguèrent encore une semaine, mais l'équipage était un petit peu énervé et d'après Harry, c'était l'orage qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Et il n'avait pas tort car il commença bientôt à pleuvoir et des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel. Le bateau fut prit dans l'énorme tempête.

-Allez vous cacher dans la cale ! Cria Harry à ses amis.

-**Harry ! Viens aussi !** Hurla Hermione.

-Non !

Harry resta sur le pont avec quelques marins. Soudain, le tonnerre gronda avec encore plus de forces et un éclair vint casser le mat. Il s'écroula sur Harry, qui fit un bond de côté mais se cogna la tête. Il perdit alors connaissance. Dans la cale, Ginny s'inquiétait pour Harry. Lorsque la tempête commença à être moins forte, Ron, Hermione et Ginny remontèrent sur le pont. Ginny cherchait Harry du regard parmi l'équipage mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle le trouva alors. Il était étendu par terre, les bras en croix et un léger filet de sang coulait sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Ginny poussa un cri puis s'agenouilla près de lui. Heureusement, il respirait encore. Il était plus ou moins intact, à part cette blessure à la tête et quelques égratignures.

-Ron, Hermione ! Venez m'aider ! Appela Ginny.

Les deux autres accoururent et ils transportèrent Harry dans sa cabine. Ginny épongea alors son front avec un morceau de tissu mouillé. Après trois heures, Harry se réveilla avec un sacré mal de tête. Comment pouvait il en être autrement ? Il venait de foncer dans une poutre ! Bref, Harry avait très mal à la tête et se relevait péniblement lorsqu'une tornade rousse arriva en trombe pour l'obliger à rester coucher.

-Ginny, laisse moi partir !

-Pas question !

-Je vais devoir t'y forcer alors.

-Essaye pour voir !

Ginny s'assit sur Harry ce qui lui arracha une grimace puis dit :

-Tu ne bougeras pas tant que je serai là !

-Mais enfin Ginny….

-Je ne veux rien entendre ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Si tu essayes de partir je te fous une baffe !

-Ca va, ca va ! Je reste là ! Mais tu pourrais pas te bouger, tu me fais mal aux côtes !

-Et en plus de se fracasser la tête, il arrive encore à se casser des côtes ! Bravo !

-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès !

-Encore heureux ! Bon, je me bouge mais j'ai eu une idée tout à l'heure. A tour de rôle, moi, Ron et Hermione allons te surveiller pour que tu ne quittes pas cette pièce !

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Cet endroit pue le rat mort ! Je vais manquer d'air !

-Si la cabine de luxe du capitaine pue le rat mort alors, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que pue les cabines pourries des marins !

-Mais j'ai besoin d'air !

-Regarde, j'ouvre la fenêtre. Mais ne pense même pas à t'échapper par là !

-Comment voudrais tu que je m'échappe, vu que tu vas poster une sentinelle dans MA cabine !

-Une sentinelle ? N'exagère pas !

-Je n'exagère pas du tout !

-Bon j'y vais ! Hermione va venir.

-J'en suis enchanté !

-Salut !

-Tu me le paieras !

-Ah oui ?

Ginny sortit et Hermione arriva quelques instants après. Harry rageait ! Et voilà qu'on le traitait comme un demi portion qui n'a pas encore fait ses dents !

En attendant, sur le pont, Ron regardait ses autographes. Il avait déjà : Hades, Hermès et Circé. Ginny s'avança près de lui et lui demanda :

-Dis moi Ron, pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé la signature de Poséidon ?

-**Pourquoi ? Il est où ?**

-Il était là il y a quelques instants ! Je suppose que c'est lui qui a déclenché la tempête !

-Pourquoi aurait il fait ça ?

-le cyclope est son fils. Et nous lui avons crevé l'œil !

-C'est vrai, je n'y pensais plus. Au fait, comment va Harry ?

-Parfaitement bien. Il a déjà retrouvé toute son énergie !

-Tant mieux.

-Oui. Mais t'inquiète, pour l'autographe, tu pourras sûrement te rattraper quand on verra Zeus !

-Oui, sans doute.

-Bon ça va être à ton tour d'aller surveiller Harry.

-Tu as raison, j'y vais !

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry eu la permission de quitter sa cabine et c'est avec joie, mais aussi avec un esprit de vengeance qu'il monta sur le pont. C'était bien Ginny qui avait eu cette stupide idée de sentinelle ! Alors elle allait lui payer ça ! 

-Ginny, faut que je te parle, fit Harry, une fois arrivé près d'elle.

-D'accord, allons dans ta cabine.

-Ah non, pas dans ma cabine ! Je viens à peine d'en sortir et tu veux déjà m'y faire rentrer !

-D'accord, allons là bas derrière alors !

-Ginny, hier, j'étais blessé, j'avais un traumatisme cranien et toi tu m'a torturé et enfermé dans une pièce sans oxygène !

-J'avais ouvert la fenêtre !

-Chut ! J'ai pas fini ! Ensuite tu m'as envoyé ta sentinelle sans m'en demander mon accord !

-Harry, tu sais que tu fais pitié !

-J'ai pas fini j'ai dit ! Mais, la pire chose, c'est que je n'ai reçu AUCUN bisou !

-Pauvre chou.

Ginny lui fit un bisou sur le front et puis partit.

_Elle se moque de moi là !_ Pensa Harry.

-Weasley, je suis ulcéré par vos paroles ! Fit il.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, et vous allez le regretter ! Allez hop ! Qu'on l'emmène dans la cale !

-**Quoi ?** Tu rigoles là j'espère ?

-Absolument pas !

Harry appela un marin robuste et fort et celui-ci prit Ginny sur ses épaules pour l'emmener à la cale.

-**Harry, je t'en prie !** Cria Ginny.

-Non, je t'avais dit que tu le regretterais !

-**Excuse moi ! S'il te plaît ! Ne le laisse pas m'emmener !**

Harry rigolait intérieurement.

**-Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Cria Ron, **où est-ce que tu l'emmènes ? **

**-**Je l'emmène dire bonjour aux rats ! Fit Harry en ricannant.

-Tu vas pas la laisser là quand même ?

-Une journée seulement ! Pour lui faire payer ses crimes !

-Elle t'a retenu une journée et une nuit dans ta cabine. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas pareil avec elle ?

-Parce que même si j'étais enfermmé sans air respirable pendant un jour et une nuit, j'étais quand même dans ma cabine et pas dans la cale la plus sombre du bateau ! Et puis, c'est une fille !

-Ouais, c'est vrai.

A la fin de la journée, le marin alla libérer Ginny. Elle fulminait de rage et Harry prévoyant sa réaction avait décidé de ne pas descendre dans la cale. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le pont, Harry l'aperçut. Ses joues étaient aussi flamboyantes que ses cheveux et on voyait presque de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles !

-**HARRY POTTER ! **Hurla-t-elle, **JE VAIS TE TUER ! TE DECOUPER EN PETITS MORCEAUX ! T'ARRACHER LES YEUX !**

**-**Harry, si j'étais toi, j'irais me cacher ! Une Ginny en colère, c'est pas bon du tout ! Souffla Ron dans l'oreille de Harry.

-Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil ! T'aurais pas une cachette ?

-Euh…la cale ?

-T'es bête ou quoi ? Elle en sort ! Elle serait trop ravie de savoir que j'ai été me cacher là !

-Pas bête. Ben, dans ta cabine alors !

-Ah non ! Je l'ai trop cotoyée ces derniers temps !

-Ben je sais pas moi alors…Mais à mon avis, tu ferais bien de décamper tout de suite !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ginny droit devant !

-Merde, merde, merde ! T'aurais pas une idée dans l'immédiat ?

-Désolé, j'ai rien en stock ! Mais demande à Hermione ! C'est elle la génie du groupe !

-D'accord, j'y vais !

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry retrouvait Hermione.

-Hermione ! Trouve moi une cachette au plus vite ! Il y a une Ginny en liberté dans les parages !

-J'ai une idée ! Vas dans la salle ou le bois est entreposé !

-Ok ! Merci !

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Harry courut le plus vite possible, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer et arriva dans la petite salle. Il ferma rapidement la porte et respira un bon coup. Il se retourna et…

-Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben, je te cherchais.

-Mais comment savais-tu que je viendrais me cacher ici ? Attends voir…Hermione ! La traîtresse ! Elle m'a vendu à l'ennemi !

-Bravo, belle déduction !

-Bon ben, c'est pas que je ne me plaît pas mais j'ai des choses très importantes à régler alors je dois te laisser !

Harry ouvrit la porte et partit en courant suivi de près par Ginny. Il remonta sur le pont et plusieurs marins rigolèrent en voyant Harry complètement paniqué !

-Harry ! Pourquoi cours-tu ainsi ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry s'arrêta devant elle.

-Toi la traîtresse ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Répondit Harry.

Puis il repartit à grande vitesse.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il court ainsi ? Demanda Ron à Hermione.

-Il a ta sœur aux trousses.

-Ah bon.

-**Que je t'attrape aujourd'hui où demain, ça ne changera rien alors autant te livrer tout de suite ! **Cria Ginny.

-**J'aimerais autant que ce soit demain et pas aujourd'hui ! **Répondit Harry.

Harry continua de courir encore un peu puis alla se cacher dans sa cabine dont il bloqua la porte pour que Ginny ne puisse pas entrer. Il était sauvé mais il n'en était pas spécialement heureux car…il était de nouveau dans sa cabine ! Quelle échéance, finir là, dans cet endroit irrespirable, comme une vieille chaussette ! Harry pensa alors à aménager son tombeau et pour ne pas qu'il crève trop vite, il ouvrit la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas avec quoi, mais il se fabriqua aussi une canne à pêche qu'il ferait passer par la fenêtre. _Quelle horreur !_ Se dit-il. _Je vais devoir manger du poisson pour le reste de ma petite vie ! Quoique, c'est mieux que la cuisine du chef cuisinier de ce bateau ! Ben voilà, j'ai au moins une petite consolation, je ne serai pas obligé de manger le ragout de l'équipage qui semble composé de champigons, de savon, de tomates, de fromage et…**de poisson ! **_

Oh non, voilà qu'il allait être malade ! Il devrait quand même manger du poisson infecte…et cru en plus ! Harry se coucha alors sur son lit de mort, les mains sur la poitrine et ferma les yeux. Tout à coup, on toqua à la porte.

-Y'a personne ! Fit Harry.

-**Harry, sors de là ! **Cria Ginny.

-Laisse moi crever en paix !

-**T'as fini oui ? Sors de là !**

**-** Tu m'as pourri ma vie et maintenant tu veux me pourrir ma mort ! Ben c'est du joli ! Tu me gâtes là !

**-Arrête tes conneries et sors de là !**

-Veux pas.

-Très bien, tant pis pour toi !

**-**Ben voilà ! Tant pis pour moi.

Tandis qu'Harry reprenait sa méditation, Ginny retourna près de Ron et Hermione.

-Où est Harry ? Demanda Ron.

-Dans sa cabine.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

-Il ne veut plus sortir. Lui qui se mettait en rogne parce qu'il devait rester un jour et une nuit dedans ! Maintenant, il veut finir sa vie là.

-**Quoi ? Il veut se tuer ? **Cria Hermione.

-Mais non ! Il veut juste attendre la mort là !

-**Mais c'est pareil ! Il n'a rien à manger là !**

-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione. Je suis persuadée qu'il a trouvé une solution à ça ! Et puis c'est du n'importe quoi ce qu'il raconte ! Tu vas voir, il va bientôt sortir en criant famine !

Mais Ginny se trompait car Harry resta plusieurs jours dans sa cabine en mangeant du poisson cru ou en ne mangeant pas du tout. Pour boire, il avait un tonneau d'eau et une cache remplie de bouteilles de vin dans sa cabine. Autant vous dire qu'il préférait le vin à l'eau ! Harry passait son temps à chanter aussi. Je ne vous dit pas ce que ça donne ! Des chansons de vieux loups de mer remixées en rock ou rap. Je dois dire que c'était très tendance à l'époque ! Cela cassait surtout les pieds de tout le monde !

-**Harry, ferme la !** Cria Ginny.

-**A la pêche aux moules, moules, moules, je ne veux plus y aller maman ! **

**Les gens de la ville, ville, ville m'ont pris mon panier maman (bis)**

**-Harry, les marins et le cuisinier veulent faire grève !**

**-Tant mieux ! A la pêche aux moules, moules, moules.**

-**C'est insupportable ! Faites le taire ! Mais faites le taire ! **Cria le cuisinier, **ma soupe va tourner !**

**-Eh Ginny viens voir ça ! **Cria Hermione.

-**Quoi ?**

Ginny accourut sur le pont et Hermione pointa le doigt vers un poisson qui sortait tout seul de la mer. Le poisson entra alors par l'entrebaillement de la fenêtre de la cabine de Harry.

-Alors c'est comme ça qu'il fait pour se nourrir ! Fit Ginny.

Le petit crochet ressortit par la fenêtre et tomba dans la mer.

-Hermione, surveille moi ça ! Je vais chercher mes ciseaux !

-Bonne idée !

Ginny revint quelques instants plus tard, brandit l'arme et coupa la corde. Le poisson qu'Harry avait attrapé retomba dans la mer. Harry, ne voyant pas son poisson arriver colla son visage contre la vitre et vit Ginny, triomphante avec sa paire de ciseaux.

-**Toi ! Rends-moi mon poisson !**

**-Je peux pas, il est partit prendre son bain !**

Harry alla vers sa cache et sortit une nouvelle bouteille de vin. Pendant ce temps là, Ginny donnait un discours.

-Chers amis, il faut se l'avouer, notre capitaine est devenu complètement fou !

-FARPAITEMENT ! Hurla Harry.

-Alors je vous propose de choisir Ron comme nouveau capitaine.

-QUOI ? S'écria Harry, je suis sûr que c'est une ruse abjecte pour m'obliger à sortir ! **Eh ben je sortirai pas euh !**

-Mais enfin Harry, tu vas pas rester éternellement dans ta cabine ! Tu n'as même plus de canne à pêche !

-**Je vais en refaire une d'abord !** Et puis, si je sors, tu vas me tuer, me découper en petits morceaux et m'arracher les yeux et moi je veux pas que tu me tues, que tu me découpes en petits morceaux et que tu m'arraches les yeux !

-Mais enfin Harry, c'est pardonné depuis longtemps !

-Juré ?

-Bien sûr !

-D'accord, je veux bien sortir mais seulement si je peux encore chanter.

-Moi je veux bien mais tant pis pour toi si l'équipage te jette par dessus bord.

-Youpiiiii !

Harry sortit de sa cabine et Ginny cria :

-**Harry, tu pues le rat mort !**

**-**Je te l'avais dit que ma cabine puait le rat !

-Peut être, mais pas autant que toi !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu alors envoyez des reviews !


End file.
